


Unexpected birthday present

by BadassBrigadier



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, mention of Charkov, valery's cat is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBrigadier/pseuds/BadassBrigadier
Summary: The room smelled of mold and dust. The guest house of Boris‘ childhood friend was definitelly not in use these days. They were informed that due to bad weather conditions the flight from Kiev to Moscow was delayed until the morning. So much for his birthday at his own appartment, Legasov thought. So here the three of them were. Khomyuk, Valery and  Shcherbina, or as he now was allowed to call him - Boris. Instead of going back to Pripyat, Boris has called his friend and asked to use his guest house in the woods outside the city, but near the airport. „Fresh air will do us all good“ he said. Well, he wasn‘t wrong because it seemed the air had a calming influence on Khomyuk, who was now dozing peacefully in the middle of the only double bed.





	Unexpected birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve all the love.  
> These are the charecters from TV series, not real people. So chill.

The room smelled of mold and dust. The guest house of Boris‘ childhood friend was definitelly not in use these days. They were informed that due to bad weather conditions the flight from Kiev to Moscow was delayed until the morning. So much for his birthday at his own appartment, Legasov thought. So here the three of them were. Khomyuk, Valery and Shcherbina, or as he now was allowed to call him - Boris. Instead of going back to Pripyat, Boris has called his friend and asked to use his guest house in the woods outside the city, but near the airport. „Fresh air will do us all good“ he said. Well, he wasn‘t wrong because it seemed the air had a calming influence on Khomyuk, who was now dozing peacefully in the middle of the only double bed.   
Legasov was feeling drowsy himself and was sitting on the foot of the bed with Shcherbina beside him. Both had used to get more than one glass of vodka before sleep, so this close proximity was nothing new.  
“I suppose you wanted to celebrate your birthday with your friends in Moscow?” How on earth Shcherbina knew what day it was was besides Valery, so he didn’t even question that fact. He probably knows about him more than he himself.   
“Not really, no. I don’t have many friends. At least not the ones to celebrate birthdays with, anyway. But I do miss Sasha.”  
“Is she a good pet?”  
“Ha, she naps all day and then terrorizes me for food. So just a cat”  
“You should also take a nap, like Khomyuk.”  
The two men looked down at the sleeping scientist between them.  
Ulana Khomyuk lay on her back, her discarded coat underneath her, dark hair like a cloud around her head. Her breathing was even and her lips parted ever so slightly.  
„There‘s only one bed. The next day might be quite embarasing.“  
"She looks positively angelic in her sleep, doesn't she?" Shcherbina asked. "It's a pity she's such a cat when she's awake."  
Khomyuk stretched in her sleep.  
Shcherbina chuckled softly, giving Valery an assessing look.   
"I wouldn't say that's necessarily a bad thing. Cats are quite charming. Independent, curious, a little wild, determined..." Where this was coming from, Valery had no idea. The gleam in Boris eye was also a little bit unnerving.  
"Catty. With long claws. Always willing to scratch someone's eyes out." Boris sounded like an expert on the subject. "Mine, to be more precise."  
"Cats like to be treated with a bit of reverence, I give you that," Valeris admitted. This whole conversation was veering into a very strange direction, especially coming from Shcherbina. Valery decided, that it must be the drink.  
“Do you think she would like to be nuzzled or stroked like a cat too?”  
Letgasov, who had still been gazing down at the sleeping woman, whipped his head up to stare at Shcherbina as though he'd gone mad. “I hardly think Khomyuk would appreciate being touched by you at all. She would bite your head off!"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"I'm positive." Legasov shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes, I wonder about you. Always so sure about people"  
A quiet chuckle. "I wonder about you quite frequently myself, Valery," Boris stated enigmatically. "But be that as it may, I think we should put that assumption of yours to the test. You two are scientists, after all. You have to have proof "  
"What?"  
In complete shock, Valery watched as Boris settled in more comfortably, supporting himself on his elbow, and reached up to lightly brush his fingers over Khomyuk’s temple. He ran them through soft, thick hair, then tucked a strand behind her ear.  
"Boris! What are you doing."  
"What?” Smiling, Boris ran his knuckles along her cheekbone and down the side of neck. "She doesn't seem to mind."  
"She's asleep!" Valery was outraged, keeping his voice under control only to avoid waking the scientist. "It's immoral. Completely wrong. You can't go taking advantage of her like this."  
Boris gave him a pitying look, adding a smile when the sleeping woman gave a contented sigh and shifted, her lips turning up a little at the corners.  
"Look, comrade Shcherbina, high standing party official or not, she'd have your hide for touching her while she's... unawares. And she'd be right to!" Struggling for calm, the Valery huffed. "I insist you stop at once."  
"Calm down, I'm hardly ravishing her in her sleep. Besides, she's a very light sleeper; she would wake up immediately if she felt any discomfort at what I'm doing."   
"How could you possibly know that?" Were they more than met the eye? Was Valery really so naïve and blind to what was happening around him?   
Instead of an answer, Boris looked down the length of Khomyuk’s body, and reached out his left arm to place his hand on her knee, just under the edge of her dress.  
"Boris!" A desperate hiss. "Please"  
"Stop at once, I know." Boris hand slowly moved up, resting on a fleshy thigh. "She's so very warm, you know. I'm quite certain you think her cold, but right now, she's very warm indeed."  
Valera’s eyes widened, staring in disbelief at Shcherbina’s hand where it rested on a stocking-clad thigh, watch glinting as it caught the light from a single oil lamp on the wall behind them. He opened his mouth to continue defending Khomyuk’s honour, but remained silent when she murmured something in her sleep, shifted towards Boris, and slid her right thigh over her left, trapping his hand between them rather close to the edge of her petticoat.  
Valery’s lips went dry.  
"So very warm indeed." There was a slight catch in Shcherbina’s voice.  
Valery stared at him, took in his darkened eyes and accelerated breathing, and felt his outrage slowly replaced by a pleasant heaviness in his lower regions. He tried desperately to regain his sense of indignation, but, try as he might, found that instead he wanted nothing more than to see what would happen next.  
What did happen next had him drawing in a sharp breath. Khomyuk shifted her upper thigh a little more, and Boris immediately took advantage and slid his hand higher, the tip of his thumb just under the seam of her petticoat when her movement ceased.  
"Boris" Valery swallowed hard, averting his eyes with great difficulty. "Please stop."  
"I'd rather he didn't." A yawn. "If it's all the same to you, Valery"  
Whipping back around, Legasov found large green eyes gazing up at him with a merry twinkle. "Comrade Khomyuk?” he squeaked.  
"Hm," she agreed, and to his great shock, looked up at the smiling Shcherbina quite affectionately, raising her right thigh just far enough for him to move his hand up and clear out of the Valery’s sight.  
"Ah... I..." Valery cleared his throat. "I suppose I should... What I mean to say is..." He moved as if to scramble off from the bed, but seemed unable to get anywhere. "I shall leave the two of you alone. Call me if there are any, um... news. I mean... You know what I mean. I shall be out the back."  
"Must you, comrade?" Shcherbina asked, blue eyes soft and inviting.  
"Well, obviously I must! You and comrade Khomyuk here... Well, you appear to be better acquainted than I had thought, and..."  
"It's amazing, isn't it, comrade?" Khomyuk chimed in, her voice a little husky. "He can do the most difficult calculations all day long, and yet he seems unable to finish the simplest sentence when it truly counts."  
Boris chuckled. "It baffles me too"  
"Boris?" Valery looked more than a little befuddled. "What did you mean - must I?"  
Khomyuk sighed dramatically. "What he meant was..." She stretched a little, her legs once more alongside one another and Shcherbina’s hand stroking lightly up and down between her thighs. "You're more than welcome to join us."  
Complete silence descended for at least two full minutes, during which Valery Legasov went through an amazing range within the colour spectrum, all the while staring fixedly at the motion of that hand.  
"Join you," he breathed.  
"More than welcome" Boris’ offer was made in a low, sincere tone of voice.  
Another pause.  
"Oh" Legasov finally whispered. "I... don't know what to say."  
"Yes?" entreated Shcherbina.  
"Yes," demanded Khomyuk.  
Valery looked from one to the other, wondering whether his eyes were as feverish as theirs and his skin as flushed. He certainly felt unseasonably warm under their combined gazes. "Yes," he said softly.  
Khomyuk purred delightedly, and the Valery frowned. "You weren't asleep to begin with, Khomyuk, were you?"  
"Ulana. And no, I wasn't."  
"And you knew?"  
This question to Boris, who chuckled. "Indeed."  
"You've planned this? Both of you." It was purely rhetorical. Legasov gave a snort. "A conspiracy."  
"A seduction," Boris disagreed with a smirk.   
“A birthday present” smiled Ulana.  
"Was the bad weather report real at all. Do we even need to go to Moscow?"  
Laughter from the two conspirators.  
"I very sincerely hope not." Shcherbina smiled broadly, which was the first time Valery has seen the man do that. When Valery’s eyes met his, he winked. "I fear we staged the entire so-called mishap, Valera."  
"You mean to say that you orchestrated all of this because of me? How did you manage to get behind the KGB, did you at least?"  
"Oh I did, we lost them in Kiev" Shcherbina declared. "Besides, fresh air and a night off will do them good. Charkov them far too hard."  
Valery gaped like a fish on dry land.  
"Are you going to keep analysing?" Khomyuk asked. "Or..." She reached for Valery’s hand and placed it on her right thigh, inches from where Boris’ rested on her left.  
Legasov seemed to calm instantly as if pacified by the warmth of her flesh through her stocking. She left his hand there, stretching both her arms up above her head and smiling contentedly. Valery looked down, mesmerized, as he began to gently slide his hand over her knee, and back up. Up. Until he reached the edge of her red wool dress which slipped obligingly upwards to reveal the top of her stockings.  
Shcherbina watched, being the one to have done the obliging with her skirt, as Valery’s hand moved up towards bare skin - a very narrow strip of bare, honey-toned flesh.  
Ulana sighed, looking up at Valery pleadingly.  
He still would not meet her eyes, clearly out of his depth. His hand was beautifully warm and dry, but far from steady. And it refused to slide down to her inner thigh.  
She parted her legs further then, bending the right one at the knee so his hand had no choice but to move inwards.  
He held it very still there, just staring down at it.  
Boris decided to lead by example, and sliding the wool dress up far enough to reveal Ulana’s underwear, he moved his hand across the soft juncture of her hip and thigh, trailing his fingertips along the outer edge of the undergarments.  
Ulana’s breathing came quickly now, anticipation building. When Boris’ fingertips moved under the silk and down, she gave an excited shiver. Legasov drew in his bottom lip, staring fixedly at the movement of Boris’ knuckles under the material, bending and curling inwards, moving low enough to cause a sharp gasp to leave Ulana’s lips.  
"Ulana is not just warm, Valera," Shcherbina said softly, not ceasing his movements for a moment. "She's very, very..." He gave a husky chuckle. "Never mind. Let me show you." He withdrew his hand from her underwear, to her annoyance, and raised it to Legasov’s lips.  
Valery gasped, conveniently, and Boris rested his glistening fingertips on his bottom lip.  
"Why don't you taste her?" Boris offered, pressing the sensitive flesh down a little.  
Wide-eyed, Valery closed his mouth over Shcherbina’s fingers and suckled slightly.  
Ulana, her annoyance well and truly forgotten, stared up, supported on her elbows now for a better view. "Oh my.." she whispered.  
Legasov felt quite like the world had turned upside down. Wondering whether he had always found Boris’ deep blue eyes this compelling, or been so desperate for a taste of this amazing woman, he could only drift along. After all, he could be forgiven for letting himself be outmanoeuvred by two devilishly clever people. Unfair advantage and all that.  
"Delicious, isn't she?" Shcherbina’s voice was low and soft.  
Nodding dumbly, Legasov let the fingers slip from his mouth and stared down at Ulana.  
She looked up expectantly, with the softest smile - the kind that made her eyes sparkle like crystals.  
Valery let his eyes roam down her neck, her chest, her waist, and down to where the undergarments, clearly damp, beckoned. He shifted, leaned down, and rested his right hand over the gently curving mound of her sex.  
Khomyuk gasped.  
Boris watched, spellbound, as Valery’s fingers curled around the edge of Ulana’s underwear and moved them aside. His eyes widened in amazement when his friend leaned down and, without preamble, launched a full assault on the tender flesh.  
Khomyuk moaned out loud, finaly able to not hold back and fell back, and her left hand reached up, where Boris’ own clasped and squeezed it. He knew how much she had wanted this. As much as he himself wanted certain things very desperately indeed. Later. For now, he took great delight in watching her come undone. Watching Valery take her to pieces with each flicker of his tongue. His hold on her hand tightened, and he could have sworn he felt each spike in her arousal pass right through into him.  
Valery licked and teased Ulana mercilessly, possibly in retaliation for her many biting remarks. Ah yes - biting. He bit her, too, but very tenderly, and was instantly rewarded with a loud moan.  
Legasov felt gentle fingers against his cheek, and shifted slightly to the left. Then he realized that Boris’ fingers were moving under his chin, sliding slowly into Khomyuk, back out again, and all the way in. They stayed still then, while her whimpers and spasms died down, before picking up their movement once more.  
Ulana wanted to watch what was being done to her, but she could barely focus, awash with sensations. She knew whose fingers were inside her; they were familiar. Experienced and untiring. The tongue against her most sensitive spot was completely unfamiliar, but it knew exactly how to drive her quite mad, combined with the tickling of air blown out of his nose. Under any other circumstances, she might have giggled.  
Boris withdrew his fingers, torturously slowly, to be sure Legasov knew he was doing so. He felt Ulana try and clamp down on them but, with a smile, let them slide from her and down, underneath her, until he found the tiny, clenching opening not yet explored.  
Ulana inhaled sharply, so tight he nearly could not breach her. But when he did, he used one single finger - wet with her own fluids - and slid it all the way inside very slowly.  
Valery was vaguely aware of it all and shifted his own fingers down, parting Ulana’s folds to lick a long swipe upwards, gathering as much of her sweetness as he could. Her every whimper and moan made him harder, but he could wait. He wanted to see her lose her perfect composure. Her deep, drawn-out moan when he licked deep inside her continued on and on, and when his fingers pushed in underneath his tongue, the back of his hand brushing the palm of Shcherbina’s she shuddered hard, clenching on two sets of fingers as she came apart.  
When Ulana was once more lucid, blinking up at the two men leaning over her, she smiled. "Aren't I the lucky one?" she murmured languidly.  
"You and Valera" Boris declared, tilting his head in the other man's direction. He reached out to brush the tip of his index finger along the damp tip of his nose, joining Legasov in a soft chuckle at the comparative silliness of the situation. But then he leaned forward, arguably to take back Ulana’s taste from Valery’s lips. That would be his story if asked, anyhow, but Valery did not resist his kiss. In fact, he met him halfway.  
Valery had not kissed another man (or woman) since the academy. And even that had barely qualified as a kiss. It had in fact been a rather awkward thing, to say the lest. Or so he thought now, because it had certainly borne no relation to this. Boris’ lips were surprisingly soft, and his tongue might as well have flickered over his by now painful arousal for the effect its shenanigans had on him. He heard himself groaning, felt a strong hand around the nape of his neck, holding him close, preventing him from breaking the kiss - as if he had any intention to. He was utterly lost in Shcherbina’s taste - so alien, for lack of a better term, and yet somehow familiar; as if he had tasted his breath many times, stood unnaturally close to him so often. Perhaps he had.  
His thoughts scattered in all directions when a slender hand cupped his arousal through his trousers, squeezed, pressed down and rubbed, all of it through cotton much too thick to be any good for this sort of thing.  
Boris allowed him a few moments respite, shifting his kiss to his cheek, his jaw, the side of his neck. He whispered something against his skin. "Do you want Khomyuk to release you?"  
"Yes," Valery gasped, his request fulfilled immediately. His buttons were undone, and the teasing hand moved right inside his undergarments, hurried and eager, grasping him tight. He shivered, would have fallen had he not been on his knees already and steadied by Shcherbina’s arm around his waist. Then he was being stripped of his belt, and his trousers were pushed down past his hips.  
Boris’ lips met his own again, while his fingers slowly working their way down Legasov’s shirt buttons.  
Ulana’s hand was tight around him, and he was glad of it. He wanted this to last as long as possible. What he had not anticipated was that Boris might begin to aid her. He groaned deep in his chest when a second hand moved down, below hers, and squeezed.  
"Very..." he gasped, pulling back from the kiss. "Unfair."  
"Quite the contrary," Boris argued, smiling at him, his eyes soft and unfocused with arousal. "All's fair in love and war, I believe." And his hands gave the firm sphere another squeeze, just as Ulana’s nails caught slightly on an upstroke.  
Valery’s eyes shut tight, his mouth falling open on a gasp. He vaguely heard Shcherbina’s voice, as if far in the distance.  
"Now, Lana."  
And soft lips slipped over him and down his length, sucking hard enough for him to feel fluid seeping from him. The sensation was too much, and with a groan, he spilled himself into the welcoming warmth.  
Boris watched him, wanted to watch Khomyuk swallow him, but could not take his eyes from Valery’s rapt face; dark eyes soft and heavy-lidded, lips parted and gasping. "Beautiful," he murmured.  
Valery heard it just as he came back to himself, knew it had referred to him when he saw Boris’ eyes intense on him. "Thank you," he whispered, spots of colour high on his cheeks.  
"Don't mention it." Equally softly.  
Ulana sat back on her haunches, watching them with a smile. On one hand, she'd be quite happy if from here on in, she could merely watch them together; it was something she'd been dreaming about for some time.  
On the other... "Boris?" she asked.  
"What?" He tore his eyes from Valery’s and smiled at her.  
"It would be only fair if you had a taste of our comrade here yourself, you know."  
A twitch of a smile on Valery’s face at her use of the word 'our'. "Khom….Ulana, it might be a little while before that will be possible."  
"I have something else in mind" Boris smiled at him and reached out to Khomyuk, who scrambled forward until she was nearly on his lap. He pulled her up close and kissed her, delving deeply into her mouth.  
It was Valery’s turn to watch with both delight and envy. Eventually, he reached out and stroked over Ulana’s hair, letting his fingers run through the thick, glossy tendrils. He brushed it back from the side of her neck, and while she was still kissing Boris, he leaned forward to nuzzle the smooth skin there.  
She moaned into Shcherbina’s mouth. Her right hand cupping the back of Legasov’s head, her left Shcherbina’s. Their arms were around her, the heat of them both along her front and side. She could think of nowhere she would rather be.  
Boris broke the kiss only when he was distracted by a hand sliding under his jacket and around to the small of his back, where it fisted in the crisp white cotton, about to draw it up out of his waistband. He watched Valery raise his head from Ulana’s neck and smiled at him.  
"Well, I appear to be the only one who is very nearly without a stitch on his body," Valery said by way of an explanation.  
He grasped the lapels of the dark blue jacket and pushed it back off Boris broad shoulders, letting it slide down to the ground. Then he carelessly undid the silk tie, which gave him a huff of exasperation, and undid the collar of the shirt, finding that there was only smooth skin underneath. He pulled the white cotton up and unbuttoned it all the way, to slide that off Boris as well. Then he sat quietly for a moment, one hand on Boris’ thigh, the other resting on his chest, somewhere on his beating heart.  
"You may do as you like, you know," Boris encouraged.  
Valery chuckled. "The problem being that I'm not altogether sure what to do. I'm not exactly accustomed to this sort of thing. But..."  
"But?"  
Cloudy blue eyes were raised to meet Boris’. "Well, you always do accuse me of rushing in. Why break the old habits? I am a scientist after all." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Boris’ collarbone, his fingers splayed on his chest, while he fumbled with the closure of his suit trousers.  
Ulana wondered whether to help, but Boris own hand immediately joined Valery’s, and they struggled their way inside until both hands stilled entirely. Somewhat breathlessly, she watched Boris hand atop Valery’s their combined grip beginning to rub and stroke at a slowly increasing pace.  
She couldn't see a thing, to her frustration. Valery’s lips were doing who knew what o Boris’s chest - judging by the reaction, it was a similar magic to what had happened to her earlier. Valery’s half-naked body and the two men's hands were blocking her view entirely. She sighed, then scrambled up behind Boris’ back and wrapped her arms around his naked torso.  
He covered them with his own arm, the other still busy, but the new position had him leaning back into her a little, changing their angle.  
Ulana smirked triumphantly, initiative rewarded, and rested her chin on his right shoulder. She reached down with one hand and pushed at the hem of his trousers, sliding them halfway down Boris’ hips. In the process, she managed to fumble underneath Valery’s open shirt a little as well, causing a gasp, and he sat back, panting. "Continue," she said huskily.  
"Yes, please do, Valery" Boris pleaded, his own hand sliding from atop Valery’s to support himself better.  
Valery raised his eyebrow, his mouth twitching upwards on one side before he leaned down and lowered his mouth over Boris’ arousal.  
Ulana now had a fantastic vantage point. Not only could she see everything, but she could hear Boris’ rasping breath and felt his heart thudding in his chest, under the palms of her hands. "He has a vicious tongue, doesn't he?" she whispered into the his ear before nipping at it.  
He groaned some kind of agreement, not taking his eyes off the very focused attention given to him by that most sensuous of mouths. He watched himself sliding in and out over Valery’s pouting bottom lip, felt the man's tongue work at him so beautifully with no prior experience, but the thing which eventually undid him was when the shadows of Valery’s long lashes on his cheeks lifted, and blue eyes looked up at him, damp and feverish. "Take care," he managed to warn, but he was already flooding the man's mouth.  
Valery did his best, swallowing convulsively, changing his angle to avoid suffocation, but trickles ended up running down his chin after all.  
Ulana was pressed hard against Boris’ back, holding him tight while he tensed up with a low groan, and then slowly relaxed back into her embrace. "I've never seen anything more exciting," she said softly. "The two of you!"  
Valery sat back, smiling bashfully.   
Boris looked at him tenderly, reached out to draw him close, then did the same with Ulana, before letting himself fall back, taking them both along.  
They laughed, but then, for some minutes, simply rested in Boris’ arms. In the silence, they could hear the sounds of the wind as it caught under the roof of the guesthouse and trees creaking.  
“I could stay here forever and do nothing”   
Valery smirked against his shoulder. "Not much is getting done here, anyway."  
"It's not as if we were finished already," Ulana challenged.  
Valery raised his head reluctantly. "Oh?" he asked across Boris chest.  
It was Boris turn to chuckle. "I should warn you, that Ulana is quite insatiable."  
"Is she really?"  
"She certainly is," Ulana replied for herself. She scrambled about a little, struggling with her clothing, and threw her right leg over Boris middle to sit across his partially bare hips. She still wore all her clothes. Except for her underwear.  
Valery gaped at her.  
Boris smiled at him, then up at her, resting his hands on her hips, pushing her wool dress up until he could reach bare skin. "Give me a moment. I am an old man, after all."  
"Hm." She smiled, flexing her hips back and forth slowly, in the process rubbing her dampness over Boris’ already half hard erection. "I want to do this with both of you."  
"You'll get no argument from either of us there." Boris murmured huskily, her wetness working its magic on him very quickly indeed. "You've been getting rather excited, haven't you?" he breathed.  
She smiled. "Do you blame me?"  
"Not in the least."  
Valery leaned on his right arm and shifted closer. "Well then..." he began. "How can we arrange for you to do this with both of us?"  
She grinned at him. "I have it all worked out."  
"Of course you do." He chuckled.  
"She has quite probably drawn a map."  
Laughing harder, Valery looked down at Boris "I should like to see that!"  
"Next time," said Ulana, letting the invitation hover in the air.  
Valery looked back and forth between them. "Yes," he said slowly. "Next time." He kneeled and reached for the bottom of her red dress. She didn't still her gentle rocking motion atop Boris’ hips while being relieved of her dress, but it became distinctly more bumpy when appreciative eyes roamed over her chest, and steady fingers slipped under her bra straps to slide them slowly down her shoulders. Lips followed in their wake, and she all but purred again.  
Boris watched with a smile as Valery reached around Ulana’s waist to the closure of her bra, but instead of snapping it open, drew her forward to plant kisses on the swells of her breasts, pushing the bra down with his chin as he went.  
Ulana was breathing heavily by the time he revealed a nipple this way and began to tongue it. Her hands were at her back, pushing his aside to unsnap her bra herself, having grown impatient.  
He flung the material aside when it came off in his hands and cupped her breasts gently, switching his attention back and forth between them, licking and then circling the delicate, moist flesh of her nipples with the pads of his fingers until Ulana was whimpering.  
"Please," she begged, her hips snapping forward involuntarily.  
Boris groaned, drawing her attention, as well as the Valery’s. "Quite ready now," he gasped.  
"Aren't we all," Valery agreed with a smirk down at him. He moved his hands down Ulana’s torso, placed them on her waist, and raised her up.  
She allowed him to manoeuvre her into place over Boris’ hardness, feeling its length bumping against her. She was about to reach down to guide it inside her.  
But Valery had moved his own right hand down to grasp it, wrapping his arm around Ulana’s waist to hold her steady while he guided her down atop it.  
"Fuck!" Boris breathed as he glided from the relative smoothness of Valery’s palm into the even smoother sheath of Ulana without pause.  
Ulana was panting, so wet that she was filled in an instant. She arched her back, rocking forward to feel Boris at her most sensitive spot, then back again to feel him as deep as he could go. Then her movement sped up, slowing only occasionally when Boris hands on her hips stilled her for a breather.  
Valery watched, aroused by the spectacle beyond endurance. His hand had not moved far away, resting on Boris’ belly, feeling every muscle spasm under his palm. He stroked softly, letting his middle finger, as if by chance, brush against the spot where Ulana and Boris were joined, smirking with some degree of self-satisfaction when both moaned and stilled entirely.  
"You..." Boris gasped. "Are an awful tease, Valera." The look he gave the man was one of indulgence and affection, rather than annoyance.  
"Just making myself useful." Valery smiled.  
"I know of another way to do that," Ulana breathed, rocking steadily now, knowing Boris would not last much longer.  
"I'm all ears."  
She would have laughed, had she not been so beautifully distracted. "All mouth, I should say."  
He leaned in with a smile. "I take your hint." And then he kissed her, playing merry hell with her rhythm for the duration.  
Ulana gave herself up to the kiss, his tongue stirring inside her almost in sync with Boris’ hardness. But when she felt the first signs of this coming to an end, she pulled back and stilled entirely.  
"Lana!" Boris moaned, panting hard.  
She laughed huskily, and with a wink at a similarly perplexed Valery, she lifted up and moved backwards on her hands and knees.  
Both men watched her in amazement as she licked her lips, bent her head down, and took the glistening erection - covered in herself - in her mouth.  
"Oh, God" Boris panted, blue eyes wide. This really was beginning to be a religious experience for all of them.  
Valery gasped like a fish, watching her kiss-swollen lips descend down the length much further than he would have thought possible. Eventually, he realized she was wriggling her raised behind to get his attention and, without delay, he moved behind her, and cupped the cheeks of her bottom in the palms of his hand.  
She moaned around Boris, nearly bit down when her wet opening was parted wide with the pads of two thumbs. She fought the reflex, looked up. Her eyes met Boris’, as dark as her own, and then hers widened almost comically when she was entered in one swift, perfectly angled stroke.  
With a sigh of pleasure, Valery sank into her. He considered simply remaining motionless until she would give Boris his release, but found it near impossible. She was so very wet and hot, her muscles contracting on every in-stroke. It also occurred to him that it would be nice if they could all find their release together.  
So he continued to slide in and out, listening carefully to the way Boris breathing changed. When he heard a sharp inhale, and Ulana sped up her mouth, he knew had to be throbbing by then, he too increased his pounding, holding Ulana very still by the hips so as not to upset her rhythm this time. And it worked.  
Boris groaned out loud, his eyes squinting shut, and Ulana clenched around Valery spasmodically, pushing him over the edge as well with a groan of his own.  
They froze like that until they could all breathe again, and then, sated but hideously sticky, collapsed in a heap.  
Valery, surprisingly, found his voice first, muttering against Boris’ collarbone. "We shall end up being found like this, you know. Glued together. How undignified." He sniggered.  
Ulana chuckled helplessly.   
“Imagine Charkov’s face if he did. But we still have a good half day left without him breathing down our backs.”   
"Suits me"  
Valery nodded his approval, and finally settled in for that nap, unaware of being smiled down upon tenderly.  
“Happy birthday, Valera”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. This is the first time I have ever written something that involves sex, so bear with me. If you have any constructive critisism, I cannot wait to hear it.


End file.
